movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Toons: Back in Action
Tiny Toons: Back in Action Tired of playing second banana to Buster and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck demands his own cartoon from Warner Bros., but is promptly retired by the "Vice-President of Comedy", Kate Houghton. Security guard and aspiring stuntman, DJ Drake is asked to escort Plucky off the studio lot, but the ensuing chase leads to the Batmobile demolishing the studio water tower, causing DJ to also get fired in the process. He returns home with Plucky hitching a ride, where he receives a message from his father, action film star, Damian Drake, who is actually a secret agent. Damian instructs his son to travel to Las Vegas, find his associate, Dusty Tails, and find a mystical diamond called the "blue monkey" diamond, before he is shortly thereafter captured by the Acme Corporation, led by the childish Mr. Chairman. DJ and Plucky head for Vegas. Meanwhile, Buster's routines fall apart without Plucky, so Kate Houghton is forced to find and rehire Plucky or face being terminated herself. Babs informs Kate of the situation, so they head to DJ's home where they find Damian's spy car, and use it pursue DJ and Plucky. In Las Vegas, DJ and Plucky meet Dusty in a casino owned by Montana Max, who happens to be an operative of the Acme Corporation. Dusty gives them a strange playing card, which is a clue to finding the diamond. Max and his henchmen attempt to kill them and take the card, but they manage to elude him and flee in the spy car with Buster, Babs and Kate. The spy car, which can also fly, crashes in the Nevada desert. As they traverse the desert, Calamity Coyote tries to stop them, but fails miserably like he always does. The group eventually stumbles upon Area 52, run by a woman called 'mother', who informs them of the situation. She plays a video recording, which reveals that the Blue Monkey has the power to devolve humans into monkeys and evolve them back again. Acme intends on using the blue monkey on all of mankind to manufacture their products, and then turn them back to purchase them. Marcia the Martian and the Nerdlucks, who was imprisoned in the facility, escapes and leads a group of fellow alien inmates to obtain the playing card, but the heroes escape. Seeing that the card has Mona Lisa's face on it, the group conclude they must view the painting in the Louvre, located in Paris. At the Louvre, they discover that the card contains a viewing window, and looking through it, the window reveals that the Mona Lisa has a map of Africa hidden beneath. Elmyra Duff appears, who is also an Acme operative, and chases Buster, Babs and Plucky through the gallery for the card whilst Kate is kidnapped by Mr. Chairman's bodyguard, Mr. Smith, to obtain a photo of the African map with help of Concord Condor. DJ rescues Kate and Elmyra is disintegrated by Buster after jumping out of a pointillism artwork. Buster, Babs and Plucky reunite with DJ and Kate, and they leave Paris. DJ, Kate, Buster, Babs, and Plucky travel to Africa, meeting Mary Melody, Furrball, and Sweetie, who escort them to the ruins of a jungle temple where they find the blue monkey. However, Mary and company reveal themselves to be Mr. Chairman, Smith and Dizzy Devil in disguise. Mr. Chairman uses a disintegration gun to transport himself and the heroes to the Acme headquarters where he forces DJ to give him the diamond, when Damian is revealed to be his prisoner, but goes back on his word to release him. The Nerdlucks are sent to place the blue monkey on an Acme satellite which will emit an energy beam around the world to turn everyone, except Mr. Chairman, into monkeys. DJ and Kate rescue Damian from a death trap, whilst Buster, Babs and Plucky pursue the Nerdlucks into space. Buster and Babs are incapacitated, prompting Plucky to become Duck Dodgers, in order to destroy the blue monkey. In a hint of irony, the transforming energy beam only strikes Mr. Chairman, turning him into a monkey. Buster, Babs and Plucky return to Earth, where Plucky discovers the whole adventure was staged to make a film. However, Buster and Babs promise Plucky they will be equal partners, but just as Plucky's luck seems to be improving, he is flattened by the Looney Tunes iris, where Hamton J. Pig attempts to close the film with "That's all folks!" only for the studio to shut down before he can finish, and he tells the audience to go home.Category:Looney Tunes